Pentaceratops
Pentaceratops is a genus of ceratopsid dinosaur that originated from Late Cretaceous North America.'' Pentaceratops is first unlocked by the Hammond Foundation through expeditions available on Isla Sorna. Description |caption_align=center |image1 = PentaAlpine.png |alt1 = Penta Alpine |caption1 = ALPINE |image2 = PentaCoastal.png |alt2 = Penta Coastal |caption2 = COASTAL |image3 = PentaWoodland.png |alt3 = Penta Woodland |caption3 = WOODLAND |image4 = PentaWetland.png |alt4 = Penta Wetland |caption4 = WETLAND |image5 = PentaSteppe.png |alt5 = Penta Steppe |caption5 = STEPPE }}''Pentaceratops has a huge frill crowned with bony growths and three large horns; one on its snout and two above its eyes. The base genome is a rusty brown with dark blue or purple on its frill. Behaviour Pentaceratops is less social than other ceratopsians, preferring only a small group of its own kind and few other dinosaur species. It is best kept by itself. Paleontology Pentaceratops was one of the larger ceratopsids. The skull length of AMNH 1624 is 2.3 meters while PMU R.200 is 2.16 meters. The nose horn of Pentaceratops is small and pointing upwards and backwards. The brow horns are very long and curving strongly forwards. The somewhat upward tilted frill of Pentaceratops is considerably longer than that of Triceratops, with two large holes (parietal fenestrae) in it. It is rectangular, adorned by large triangular osteoderms: up to twelve episquamosals at the squamosal and three epiparietals at the parietal bone. These are largest at the rear corners of the frill, and are separated by a large U-shaped notch at the midline, a feature not recognized until 1981 when specimen UKVP 16100 was described.5 Within the notch the first epiparietals point forwards. The very thick jugal and the squamosal do not touch each other, a possible autapomorphy.2 The torso of Pentaceratops is tall and wide. The rear dorsal vertebrae bear long spines from which ligaments possibly ran to the front, to balance the high frill. The prepubis is long. The ischium is long and strongly curves forward. In smaller specimens the thigh bone bows outwards.6 The first specimens were collected by Charles Hazelius Sternberg in the San Juan Basin in New Mexico. Sternberg worked in commission for the Swedish Uppsala University. In 1921 he recovered a skull and a rump, specimens PMU R.200 and PMU R.286, at the Meyers Creeknear the Kimbetoh Wash in a layer of the Kirtland Formation. He sent these fossils to paleontologist Carl Wiman. In 1922 Sternberg decided to work independently and began a dig north of Tsaya Trading Post, in the Fossil Forest of San Juan County. Here he discovered a complete skeleton, which he sold to the American Museum of Natural History. The museum then sent out a team headed by Charles Mook and Peter Kaisen to assist Sternberg in securing this specimen; subsequent digging by Sternberg in 1923 brought the total of AMNH specimens to four. The rump of the main specimen was discarded by the museum because it had insufficient value as a display. Pentaceratops is a relative of Chasmosaurus and has a similar kite shaped frill. It was discovered in the Kirtland Formation in New Mexico in 1923 and lived alongside of other dinosaurs such as the hadrosaur Parasaurolophus, the Pachycephalosauridae Sphaerotholus, the armoured ankylosauridae Nodocephalosaurus, and the tyrannosauridae Bistahieversor. Interestingly, the Kirtland Formation did not have many species of flowering plants and instead older plant types from the Mesozoic such as cycads and ferns still dominated. Trivia * Pentaceratops was first confirmed on June 4th, 2018 in a brief still from a video. * Despite its name, Pentaceratops only had three horns instead of five. It got its name from the prominent growths on its cheeks that were initially mistaken for horns. * Pentaceratops is a little larger than its real-life counterpart. In reality, it measured 6 meters long at maximum as opposed to 8 meters Gallery PentaJynn.jpg Penta2Jynn.jpg PentaWIM.jpg PentaceratopsLake.png Penta2.jpg Pentawarbear.jpg zuuku3qqpy131.png agschwo.png References Further reading External links Category:Dinosaurs Category:Ceratopsians Category:Herbivores Category:Isla Sorna Unlock